merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Morganaforever/Question about Guinevere and Series 5 in general
Okay, so, I've been visiting various pages and found out that many people find Gwen's change in The Dark Tower a bit unbelievable. They say that a few days in the same room with mandrake roots is not enough reason for Gwen to hate everyone in Camelot, and especially Arthur, especially since Uther, who was under the same spell (even worse, in factm because Morgana used instruments to worsen his position) did retain his sanity, but was just seeing things the others were not. What surprises those people more is the following: *Minutes before Arthur arrives, Gwen still knows that those images she sees are phantoms and not her friends, and is able to tell that Morgana is the enemy. Still, when her friends arrive, little time later, she is fully corrupt. *She cried when Elyan died. Elyan was the first one whose version she saw twisted, so it makes no sense why his death would make her sad(since she was already fully corrupt, despite how nonsentical this might be). Was it just an act to not make anyone suspicious? Or did she hate everyone back in Camelot, EXCEPT from Elyan? *Gwen hating Arthur makes no sense. Usually the mandrake root takes given facts and twists them. Morgana could use something bad that Arthur did to Gwen in the past and use it to turn him againist her, but nothing exists, then it would make perfect sense. However, she used nothing againist Arthur, but Gwen suddenly began to hate him for no reason. *Smirking. Surely in the instruction manual for creating a puppet queen there was no smirking, and I doubt Morgana told Gwen "don't forget to smirk". Since Gwen smirks, that means she enjoys what she does, because Lancelot, for example, who did something againist his will when working for her, never laughed or smiled about his actions. You can see some of those(and even more) questions I found about Guinevere here: http://gealach-ros.livejournal.com/916435.html What do you think about her change? Personally, I can see where those people come from, but I would like to have some more opinions from you guys! Now, for some questions of mine.... *How did Morgana know that Gwen and Elyan would visit Tom's grave? I don't think she was bored and just camped in the woods, waiting for Gwen to pass by. A spy that we'll find out about later maybe (The Dark Tower)? *Why did Gwen know which path Arthur and the knights have to follow, but the knights, who were trained for combat, war, intrusion e.t.c or even the king himself did not think of it (Arthur's Bane)? *Why did Morgana not just use a spell to snap Merlin's neck or something but rather just knocked him unconscious (Another's Sorrow)? *Where is the Round Table? Did Uther convince Arthur to some extent that not everyone is equal? I hope not (The Disir). *I've been thinking...if Gwen has been enchanted with magic, then Merlin can easily use his magic to turn her back in the next episode, since his magic is more powerful than Morgana's. However, the plot continues on 5x08, so could it be possible that Gwen is not enchanted and is doing things on her own (The Dark Tower)? *Why was the ceremony for Elyan's death similar to Lancelot and Freya's? Arthur followed a different approach when it came to Lancelot and Uther, so why was Elyan treated differently than the king himself or his best knight? His sacrifice deserved at least as much as Lancelot, right (The Dark Tower)? *How did Morgana and Aithusa, a very powerful sorceress and a fire-breathing Dragon, manage to be captured? *Questions remaining from series 4...how did Morgana escape after her defeat by Merlin, why did Aithusa choose Morgana, and many, many more... That's all for now! I may think of more later and update the post. What do you think about all those questions? Category:Blog posts